Gooblenka
Gooblenka is the former Captain of the crew Le Crew, and was also the monarch and founder of the flag Eleventy on the Cobalt Ocean. =Biography= Gooblenka washed up on the shores of in November, 2006, as a wide-eyed greenie under a different name. Eventually she decided that she'd like a change of name, and created the pirate Gooblenka in May of 2007. Gub started in a small crew in the flag Don't Tread On Me. She quickly moved up the ranks and eventually started a series of her own small crews in the flag, consisting mostly of herself and her sister. When Gub met Prosperity, the immediately became friends, and it wasn't long until she moved her crew to A Song For The Deaf. It was there that Goobie met a lot of people who became long-term friends. After a series of minor crews, Gooblenka founded a crew named Right In Two, which was later renamed to Le Crew. She settled there, surrounding herself with crewmates who were close hearties and friends, and expanding the crew into a flag named Eleventy. Goober owns the shipyard Creidhne's Crafts on , an iron monger stall on , and her tailor stall on Dragon's Nest, which is known for an extensive collection of black, gold and Atlantean coloured clothing. Upon first entering her tailor stall, many people remark upon how full it seems, and Gubbah promptly tells them that she uses her stall as her home, and takes full advantage of the copious space on her private rack. This is also her answer to the many people who whine about how so many of the items on the rack are set to Display Only. Goobie used to take pleasure in gunning or XO'ing on Atlantis trips, lurking the back room of inn, playing the various carousing puzzles, and playing all the piracy and crafting puzzles too. When Cursed Isles was released, Gub found herself a new addiction, and was the first person on Cobalt to be awarded the Enlightened Eradicator trophy. Gooblenka likes all the puzzles except distilling. Gewb hates distilling. Inter-ocean pirates *Gooblenka on Sage. *Gooblenka on Hunter. *Booshie on Viridian. *Gooblenka on Ice. *Goobie on Midnight. = Contributions and Accomplishments = *Former Captain of Le Crew. *Former Queen of Eleventy. *Won 5 automated rumble familiar tournaments. *Won 2 automated drinking familiar tournaments. *Established as a good Atlantis XO. *Sunk 225 times and counting on various ships. *Owns an antediluvian conch. *Has 116 portraits in her gallery at last count. *Has earned 11 Ultimate trophies. *Has earned 3 number one trophies; for spades, rumble and treasure haul. *Collected a complete collection of starfish. *Former royal of A Song For The Deaf. *Former royal of Don't Tread On Me. *Former royal of Megalomania. Currently Gooblenka stopped playing Puzzle Pirates shortly after Eleventy reached #1 fame on the ocean. She passed on leadership, and left the flag, completing her goals and closing that chapter of her piratey career. She now spends her free time playing a rogue on the Garona server, happily oblivious to any Puzzle Pirates drama, and with no intention of returning.